panamfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura Cameron
Laura Cameron is a character in Pan Am. Her sister is Kate Cameron, a fellow flight stewardess. She is played by Australian actress Margot Robbie. Season One Born in 1940 In October 1962 Laura became a flight stewardess after a wedding day panic attack and a talk with Kate led her to realize she was not ready to get married. Kate and Laura escaped from their parents' family home in their father's car. Laura is a little naive which can lead her into trouble, but is extremely sweet. She tags along with her sister, Kate, intially, but later adopts more a independent personality. In "Eastern Exposure", she moves out of her sister's house and in with Maggie after an argument with Kate in Jakarta regarding her independence. She is sometimes called the "Face of Pan Am" because of a LIFE magazine shoot where she posed in her uniform. Indeed, photography becomes a recurring theme for Laura throughout the series as she later poses nude and develops an interest in taking photographs herself and takes up a photography class. Intimate Experiences Laura seemed somewhat reserved to men at the start of her career, but later revealed that (in the presence of a man) had taken nude photographs. She also later on revealed to Ted that she "respected girls who save themselves for marriage", and that she "just wasn't one of them." In "Romance Languages" it is revealed she almost had sex for the first time with Graham, a photographer, but decided she wasn't ready. Love Interests Greg Laura was engaged to Greg, but, practically at the altar, she jolted him to become a Pan Am stewardess. She remained somewhat friendly towards him, and remained civil when meeting with him on multiple occassions. She also was upset when she could not buy back her engagement ring to give back to him. However, she made it clear that the romance was over. Joe In "Truth or Dare", Laura is romantically involved with a black sailor named Joe. Ted After being on the crew for several weeks, in "Ich Bin Ein Berliner", Ted tried to kiss her, but was unreciprocated. He described her as being "different from other girls." They got closer in "Eastern Exposure" as they watched the Mercury Nine lift off together and in "One Coin in a Fountain", Ted helped her get her engagement ring back-albeit in a unusual way, which caused a small misunderstanding between them. In "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" Ted stopped her from facing disciplinary action through a swift word with the acting Captain Thorton. It is revealed later in the episode that he did this by pretending they were in a relationship and described her to him as "wonderful, smart, funny, kind-hearted" and that she was "the best thing that's ever happened to him." After Ted rekindled his relationship with a childhood friend, Amanda Mason, he and Laura remained friends. Although, it is implied she may have been developing feelings for him as she looked uncomfortable when he asked her to help him choose an engagement ring for Amanda. In the season finale, "1964", Ted and Laura finally admitted their feelings for each other after Ted breaks off the engagement to Amanda. Although, matters are complicated for Ted after Amanda announces she is pregnant. Ted tries to tell Laura at the New Years' Eve party, but she tells him to tell her next year as it is almost midnight. The episode ends with them kissing at midnight and seeing in 1964 together. Gallery Jet Age 5.jpg Jet Age 3.jpg Jet Age 2.jpg Jet Age 1.jpg pan-am-margot-robbie-2.jpeg Pan+Am+S1E1+11.jpg Category:Females Category:Stewardesses